Papercut
by Clauditaw Kwon
Summary: En un mundo que es habitado por demonios, por fin me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba respecto a tí. Si salgo con vida de ésta, sería un milagro volverte a ver. Song-fic de Hao con la canción Papercut de Linkin Park.


**Papercut  
**

Un ambiente lleno de oscuridad, como si el sol jamás existiera era lo que se podía observar. Una noche fría de otoño tan triste, tan sola, que parecía que yo era el único ser viviente en aquel sitio. Aquella brisa me hacía estremecer, cosa que no me gustaba para nada. En ese bosque sólo veía árboles que perdieron su belleza cuando las hojas de éstos habían caído. Me abracé a mí mismo, sintiendo miedo, perdiendo toda esperanza de que alguien me llegase a encontrar.

_Why does it feel like night today?_

_Something in here's not today_

_Why am I so uptight today?_

_Paranoia's all I got left_

Aquella melodía retumbaba en mi cabeza. Comencé a desesperarme, no había nadie en ese lugar, Sin embargo, había alguien o algo que entonaba esas notas con un tono de voz tenebroso, entonces noté que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse lo que me pareció extraño ya que no lo había visualizado por ningún lado, cada vez sentía más frío. Me acomodé mi capa, caminando más aprisa para salir de aquel infierno.

_I don't know what stressed me first_

_Or how the pressure was fed_

_But I know just what it feels like_

_To have a voice in the back of my head_

Quería encontrar al culpable de ese sentimiento que me invadía en ese momento. Por más raro que suene, yo me sentía un tanto…extraño. Todo esto me sucedía por una sola razón: por el deseo de los Grandes Espíritus. Me enojaba enormemente tan sólo pensar que lo hacían para que me arrepintiera de todas las cosas horribles que había cometido, pero creo que lo estaban logrando.

_It's like a face that I hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time I lie _

_A face that laughs every time I fall_

_(And watches everything)_

- ¡Pero qué demonios! – susurré molesto.

Escuche risas, risas burlonas, algo se burlaba de mí. Y tenía razón en hacerlo, antes era considerado un demonio, un ser destinado a acabar con la humanidad, alguien a todos le debían de temer. Pero ahora era alguien débil, alguien que por primera vez en su vida le temía a la soledad - ¡Cállate!

_So I know that when It's time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is hearing me_

_Right underneath my skin_

- ¡Maldición! ¡Dije que te callaras! – exclamé a lo que sea que estuviera ahí, burlándose de mi miedo. Traté por todos los medios de hacerle caso omiso a la canción, aunque mis esfuerzos fueron en vano.

_It's like I'm__/ paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a__/ whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like a face inside is right beneath my skin_

Tenía que admitirlo. Me estaba volviendo paranoico mientras transcurría lentamente el tiempo. Necesitaba que alguien me ayudara a superar este problema que jamás imaginé que se me presentaría en la vida. Ni siquiera tenía la fuerza necesaria para invocar al Espíritu de Fuego, para que me sacara de ese sitio. De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mí, provocando que cayera hincado al suelo. Miles de imágenes se me cruzaban en la mente…de mis vidas pasadas, de mis batallas en el torneo, y por supuesto, de mi batalla con Yoh.

_I know I've got a face in me_

_Points out all my mistakes to me_

_You've got a face on the inside too_

_Your paranoia's probably worse_

¿Por qué diablos no sufres mi mismo destino, Yoh? – me cuestioné a mí mismo en tono de susurro. Lo más probable era que estuvieras divirtiéndote al lado de tus amigos. Me levanté con dificultad, me sentía cada vez más cansado, el cansancio me comenzaba a dominar.

_I don'__t know what set me off first_

_But I know what I can't stand_

_Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is_

_I can't add up to what you can't but_

- ¡Maldita sea! – musité molesto cuando noté que comencé a sangrar por todas partes, las heridas que me hiciste cuando casi me matas se abrieron de manera repentina. Mi brazo derecho, mi frente y mi pecho estaban prácticamente bañados en sangre. Entonces, me quité mi capa y me la amarré en el brazo, teniendo el cuidado de no apretarlo tan fuerte. Caminando por ahí, encontré un riachuelo y sin dudarlo, me dirigí hasta él para lavarme con cuidado la herida de mi rostro y la que tenía en mi pecho.

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside_

_A face that awakes when I close my eyes_

_A face watches every time they lie_

_A face that laughs every time they fall_

_(And watches everything) _

- Espíritu de Fuego – lo llamé, intentando invocarlo, mas no pude. Me frustré al oír pasos detrás de mí. Alguien me seguía.

- Hao – escuché que alguien me llamaba, pero no veía a nadie más. Estaba solo.

_So you know what it'__s time to sink or swim_

_That the face inside is watching you too_

_Right inside your skin_

- Hao – cada vez la voz se hacía más fuerte. Comencé a temerle a ese maldito lugar, así que me armé de valor y estuve quieto durante unos segundos, en espera de lo que vendría.

_It's like I'm__/ paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like __a/ whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

- Hao – me llamaban una tercera vez.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Muéstrate! – grité con furia. Me reventaba que nadie se mostraba en aquel instante, así que retomé de nuevo mi búsqueda en encontrar la salida. Mala decisión.

_It's like __I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a / whirlwind__ inside of my head_

_It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Miles de demonios aparecieron frente a mis ojos, en cuestión de segundos. A mi lado, apareció mi adorado Espíritu acompañante, mi espíritu acompañante, mi espíritu guardián. Aunque logró materializarse en su forma chibi, el hecho de que estuviera a mi lado me hacía feliz, aunque no lo demostrara.

- Tenemos que hallar la forma de salir de este lugar – murmuré a mi único amigo, que asintió ante mi propuesta.

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

_The face inside is right beneath my skin_

Conseguí construir un muro de fuego que logró distraerlos lo suficiente para darme la oportunidad de huir despavoridamente. No me importaba cual camino tomaba, con tal de salir de ahí. El sol casi se había ocultado por completo y lograba divisar unas luces a lo lejos de donde yo estaba. Sonreí, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Quizás lo último que tenía que perder era la esperanza.

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the Light betray me_

_The sun goes down_

_I feel the light betray me_

Luego de tanto caminar, tuve que detenerme por un motivo. Tenía frente a mí una verdadera encrucijada: habían dos caminos de los cuales uno de ellos me dirigía hasta donde yo quería llegar…a la salida. Pero si algo he aprendido durante estas tres últimas vidas es que nunca debía tomar atajos, así que tomé el camino largo. A la vez que huía de ahí, iba reflexionando cada una de las "atrocidades" que cometí. Cuando noté que los demonios continuaban persiguiéndome, corrí hasta lo que mis piernas me permitieron, y por fin, escapé de ese lugar.

_It's like I'm/ paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

A lo alto de un edificio, alcancé a leer un enorme cartel que decía exactamente lo que quería saber, que había llegado a Tokyo. Sonreí para mis adentros, a la vez que mi espíritu acompañante me daba ánimos para salir adelante. Tenía ansias de encontrarte…

_It's like I'm__/ paranoid lookin' over my back_

_It's like a/ whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

Continúe a paso apresurado mientras mi espíritu desaparecía de mi lado, dejándome sólo. Todos los humanos me miraban como si fuera un vicho raro, pero hoy no estaba de ánimos así que no le dí importancia al asunto. Lo único que me importaba era verte de nuevo…

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like I/ can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

De pronto, observé que venías caminando hacia mí. Ibas tan sumido en tus pensamientos, que ni siquiera te distes cuenta de mi presencia.

- Por fin te encuentro, hermanito…

* * *

Wah! Por fin publiqué un song-fic narrado por Haito ^^ Quisiera oír (leer) sus opiniones respecto al fic, que me esforzé en hacerlo durante la época de exámenes del mes pasado xD pero que no había publicado porque quería hacerlo en Halloween, uno de los días más geniales que existen en el mundo, o al menos a mi parecer. Bueno, gracias a todos por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado. Me despido deseándoles suerte a aquellos que aún no han visto la luz de las vacaciones luego de los exámenes finales – insertar risa malvada – xD

¡Nos vemos! ^^

31 – Oct – 09


End file.
